


And The Stars, The Waves, The Love.

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Freddie decides to surprise Brian.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 20





	And The Stars, The Waves, The Love.

Brian was blindfolded, and effectively blind. 

There was something endearing, and possibly a little romantic, about the current situation but it was also quite terrifying, because they were in a place that seemed full of gopher holes, and every odd step nearly sent him toppling over onto the ground. "Don't look so terrified." Freddie said, but even the reassuring touch of his hands didn't calm Brian's racing heart. 

"What are we doing here?" Brian asked, awkwardly stepping foward. 

Dewy grass crunched underfoot, and a bird softly cooed. Freddie laughed softly, and his lips briefly ghosted over Brian's neck, making him gasp softly. "Patience, my dear." Freddie said, carefully maneuvering around the holes, his fingers clutched lightly around Brian's elbows as they advanced to their mystery destination. 

Just as the sun was beginning to set, Freddie had woken Brian up from his accidental nap, and instructed him to dress and get into the car. Twenty minutes before they'd arrived, Brian had been given a blindfold and forced to swear that he'd not take it off. 

Now, they were walking. 

Brian could smell the sea, and could hear the waves crashing together. 

Freddie finally stopped, and Brian stopped, too, his mind cluttered with millions of thoughts, wondering what they were doing out in the middle of probable nowhere. "Alright." Freddie said, removing his hands and backing away. "Take it off, if you wish." 

Brian slowly reached up, and undid the knot at the back of his head, smiling before he even knew what would await his eyes. Blinking to adjust his eyes in the faint light, Brian looked around at his surroundings. 

They were near a cliff overlooking an empty beach that had low tide coming in- placid blue waves crawled up the damp sands, and then went back down, leaving behind small seashells and other objects. 

The sky was dim, and only a sliver of light remained, so it was dark enough to allow the stars to appear. 

Countless twinkling stars, scattered all across the dusky grey sky. 

"I know it's nothing special." Freddie said with a small shrug. "But you always like the smallest gestures, so I thought maybe you'd like this." 

It was the second most beautiful sight that Brian had ever seem, and he discreetly wiped at his eyes. "Oh, Fred." He mumbled, smiling despite the sudden wash of _not deserving it_ , and Brian pulled Freddie into a tight hug. 

"Do you like it?" Freddie asked, a tinge of insecurity creeping into his voice. 

Brian nodded. "I love it, so, so much." 


End file.
